Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Ghost Ship
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: When Gai mentions seeing a ghost ship, Emma and the Gokaigers board the ship to obtain a legendary treasure and stop its evil and powerful captain from using it to rule the universe. Movie fic. PR/SS cross


Welcome to what I guess is the second movie, though I would call it more a half hour special cause it is at max 30 minutes and in my mind, a movie is a hour or more, but I don't want to question it. I do have to admit this was a interesting one, and I honestly don't know where to put in the timeline of the story, the wiki says based on the release, it's after episode 23, but also it could be between episode 19 to episode 25 so yeah, you pick where to put this.

Summary: When Gai mentions seeing a strange ghost ship, Emma and the Gokaigers board the ship to obtain a legendary treasure known as the God Eye, a treasure that is known to grant a single wish of the user. However, they meet the ship captain, Los Dark, and are sent to another world where they need to find a way out and obtain the treasure from the captain.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. Power Rangers belongs to Saban, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger belongs to Toei TV and Shotaro Ishinomori, I only own my love of the two, Gokai White, and the idea.

* * *

Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and The Ghost Ship

The morning was peaceful in the city, anchored in the sky of the city was the ship of the space pirates, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers. One of the members of the crews was asleep in their room when there was a knock on the door, a gentle voice from the other side of the door spoke, "Emma-san, it is time to get up now. Please wash up and come up to the main room." "Okay, Ahim." Emma said, under her blankets on her hammock bed. After hearing the footsteps fading away, Emma emerged from her blankets and yawned. She walked into the bathroom and freshened herself up.

She tied her wavy black hair into a ponytail and got dressed, wearing a beige tank top under a vanilla white shirt with exposed shoulders, putting on auburn pants over black torn leggings and finally adding lavender boots. She lastly added a bracelet on her wrist, then Emma headed out to the main room. She looked around, and asked, "Are we missing one?" "Nah," Luka said, looking at her. "Gai is doing some excerises and I imagine trying to perfect his roll call when we all transform together." "So typical Gai things, I got it." Emma said, sitting at the table.

Ahim brought her a cup of tea, saying, "Here." "Thank you, Ahim." Emma said, taking the cup and sipping it. The main room of the ship was quiet, everyone doing their own duties. Joe was doing his push-up, Marvelous was playing darts, Doc was working on something, Luka counted her jewels and Ahim joined Emma for a sip of cup. All in all, it was a peaceful quiet day for the Gokaigers, until suddenly the sky outside turned dark.

"Huh?" Emma wondered, looking out one of the windows. Her Mobirate rang and Emma answered, "Hello?" "Em-chan, get to the top of the Galleon!" Gai shouted. "I need you. I'll explain later!" Closing her Mobirate, Emma ran up onto the deck of the Galleon, changing into her form as Gokai White and jumped, landing into the GouJyuRex as it appeared and later Gai appeared in the cockpit. Emma looked at him and asked, "Gai, what's going on?" "You'll see what I mean." Gai said, pointing to the screen. "Alright! Let's change into GouJyuDrill and investigate that ship!"

'Ship?' Emma thought but then they saw the Gokai-Oh appeared in front of them, Gai and Emma asked, "Gokai-Oh?" "Why are you here?" Gai said, Emma looked at the mecha in front of them and thought, 'That's not Gokai-Oh...' All the codependents to make Gokai-Oh was colored black and traditional skull and cross rather than colored with the Gokaigers' respective colors and the Gokaiger emblem and had a eye-patch over the right eye with a tattered black cape over the back and a hook over the left hand, though Gai still thought it was still Marvelous, "Marvelous-san, where did you get that mantle?"

All of the sudden, the fake Gokai-Oh attacked GouJyuRex, using both its sword and hook hand. Gai finally came to the same realization as Emma, "That's not Gokai-Oh!" He and Emma spun the stirring wheels, blocking the second attempt of attack by grabbing the blade. They started to fight back, using GouJyuRex Drill to attack back. The fake Gokai-Oh sent a sudden attack, Gai brought out the AbareKiller Key, "If Em-chan and I fall, Earth will be in a pinch! Our great future will be in danger!"

He changed the mecha to GouJyuJin, he said, "Let's go enthusiastically!" Emma kept quiet, as they spun the wheels, using the new form to attack the dishonorable copy of the Gokai-Oh, however, as they got in close to the fake, it fired a laser into GouJyuJin. Emma and Gai heard a deep voice, "You're not strong enough for this to be interesting. Summon your comrades and we'll try this again." 'What...?' Emma wondered, looking at the copy of the Gokai-Oh. Then the fake jumped to a ship in the sky, Emma gasped as she saw, Gai shouted, "Stop!" "Gai, send a image of that to the Galleon and we'll head back to the others." Emma said, Gai nodded, obviously upset at what happened.

So heading back to the Galleon, Emma told everyone what happened and everyone noticed that she seemed shaked by the fight while Gai quickly went to spend some time alone, Emma sighed as Luka said, "I can't believe you and him were beaten so easily." Emma kept quiet, and Joe held her hand. Ahim looked at her and said, "The enemy must be quite powerful." "And..." Joe said, tightly holding her hand. "Why does it resemble Gokai-Oh?" "That's what I don't get." Emma said, holding Joe's hand. Doc came up with the image Gai sent, "I printed out the image that Gai sent."

"That's the ship we saw." Emma said, looking at the image. Luka looked at the image, "This is..." Navi shouted in terror and said, "It's a ghost ship! A ghost ship!" Whimpering, Navi flew into Doc's arm while Joe took a look at the image, feeling Emma hold his arm as she looked at the image with him. He said, "No doubt about it. Rumours say it wanders space while collecting souls of the dead." "Plus, this ship apparently has a unbelievable treasure." Marvelous added, standing from his chair.

He looked at the image, saying, "The God Eye. A jewel that can grant one wish. It's famous among pirates." "That's amazing!" Doc added, standing up with Navi in his arms. "So if we got that, and wished for the greatest treasure in the universe..." "Then we could get instantly it without needing the Grand Powers." Luka said, smiling. Emma seemed unsure at their excitement, and Ahim said, standing up, "Wait a moment. If the rumors are true, then is there not a chance of getting sucked into the world of the dead?"

"Yeah." Joe said, moving his arm and grabbing Emma's hand again. "No one who has gone against the ghost ship has returned alive." "I'm scared!" Navi said, flying out of Doc's arms. "I'm scared! What'll we do?! What'll we do, guys?!" He flew around and slapped Doc in the face with his wings, then flew to Marvelous, "Hey, hey, hey, Marvelous?!" "However..." Marvelous said, surprising him. "If it's for treasure, we'll risk our lives. That's what being a pirate is!"

Hearing him say that, Emma seemed to gain a bit more courage and nodded with everyone. Marvelous smiled and said, "Our destination is the treasure on the ghost ship! Full speed ahead!" With everyone in agreement Marvelous tossed the image then put his red coat on, all the remaining crew members preparing themselves for the new adventure of traveling to the ghost ship and getting the treasure. Emma looked around, sitting in the crow's nest with Luka and Ahim.

"There are a lot of clouds..." Ahim said, worried, Emma felt a chill and rubbed her arms, "I have a bad feeling about this." A sudden clap of thunder scared the two girls, Ahim held onto Luka while Emma knelt down, shaking and covering her ears. Feeling a soft touch from Luka, Emma stood up and saw the engines of the ghost ship, Luka pulled out her Mobirate and said, "90 degress to port! It's close!" As Marvelous turned the Galleon, Luka, Emma, and Ahim went down to the main room and Emma shook, feeling Joe hold her.

"Hey..." Doc said in shock, "This can't be right! How big is it?!" "It's probably at least 20 times bigger than us." Joe said, calmly and rubbing Emma's shoulder to keep her calm. Everyone was surprised and speechless, Marvelous, being the reckless pirate that he was, decided to plunge right in, heading to the front of the ship and enter into the open skull on the front. Landing the Galleon, the crew walked off and walked around the larger ship, Doc said, "Maybe we shouldn't..." "What are you talking about?" Luka said, grabbing his hand. "We're already here!" She dragged him along, Emma held Joe's hand tightly as they walked and he gave it a light squeeze to reassure her.

Walking through a clustered hallway, Emma kept quiet and kept close to Joe, tightly grasping his hand, meanwhile Don held onto Ahim and she said, "Doc-san, you are clinging too close to me." "No way!" Doc said, pouting as she walked from him. "Ahim too?! It's obvious we shouldn't be here." He got spooked by his reflection in a mirror and Luka asked, "What is it?!" But seeing as it was just a mirror, she pouted and said, "It's just a mirror." So she walked to joined the others, taking a breath, Doc said, "She's right." So he took a moment to straightened his tie, saying, "What's wrong with me?" But something showed up in the mirror and scared him, making him shout and going against the wall.

A ghost came out of the mirror and gave Doc a big kiss on the cheek, he stumpled to Luka as everyone stopped to look at him, grabbing her hand and saying, "A ghost kissed me!" "You're talking nonsense again!" Luka said, grabbing his hands to stop him. But another ghost appeared, saying, "Yureihee! Not so!" Luka shouted and punted the ghost away, but a third appeared, spinning around Ahim's legs to make her skirt fly up and went under Emma's shirt before coming out with a laugh, "I saw! Not much of a chest there!" "Stop screwing around!" Emma shouted, trying to punch the ghost. It disappeared and reappeared, saying, "Just kidding!"

Joe and Marvelous looked at Emma who had a angry look on her face and held herself while the three ghosts got together and said, "Let's sing!" So they began to sing about how they were ghosts, protecting the treasure and tricking trespassers, stupidly saying that the treasure was located up ahead. With the information needed, the Gokaigers left, the ghosts not understanding how they knew the direction of the treasure. Emma sighed, "Finally... That was the worst song ever." Joe patted her head and they reached the door of the treasure.

Marvelous and Joe got the door, Emma shook as they looked at the room. "This room has a definite creepy vibe." Emma said, as they all stepped into the room. She held Joe tightly as the door closed on its own. Suddenly, the light in the room turned on and in front of them was a large skull with something in the left eye socket, it was the treasure they were looking for, the God Eye. Emma whispered, 'There it is...' Marvelous nodded, leading them toward the skull. But a blue spirit appeared, saying, "So you fools took the bait just as I wanted!"

Emma gasped, "That voice...!" "Indeed, we have faced each other before." The voice said, as it revealed its form, having a sharp appearance with a pointed head, a skull face. Marvelous asked, "Who're you?!" "I am the captain, Los Dark." It said, "I have wandered the galaxy along with this ship." "Then you're a ghost too?" Luka said, unbelieving. Los Dark said, "That's right. But very soon, I will revive. Because I have been feeding on the life energy of the greedy fools who are after the God Eye!" "Life energy?!" Doc said, getting scared. "Then you're going to eat us next?!" "That's right." Los Dark said, lifting his hand. Everyone aimed their Gokai Guns at him, Marvelous said, "Sorry, but that's not possible."

"When my servants up ahead defeat you, your lives will end." Los Dark said. "But first." He used his power to take Emma's Mobirate and Ranger Key, then took some of her life energy, she knelt down and gasped for air, feeling weaker, everyone shocked. Los Dark turned, snapping his fingers and said, "Farewell!" The skull face opened and wrapped a purple rope of energy around them, sucking them in. Luka shouted, "We'll never let you have your way!"

Landing in a strange area, everyone groaned, Emma groaned and gasped for air, "I feel weak..." "It's gonna be okay." Joe said, rubbing her hair. Getting on his knees, he looked at her and said, "Get on." Emma looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he stood up, holding her up on his back and looked at their surrounding, the area being a odd Japanese temple. Doc looked around and asked, "What is this place? Where are we?" "How am I supposed to know?" Marvelous said, Joe said, "No, we're probably still on the ship."

"Are you sure, Joe?" Emma asked, Joe nodded. Ahim reasoned, "So that means this is not reality, it is an imaginary dimension?" "Hey." Luka said, looking scared. "Over there!" Looking at where she was pointed, in the sky, the skull cloud that had formed when they were dropped in, its mouth was closing. Luka said, "The skull mouth is closing!" "So he plans to trap us here?!" Joe asked, before Emma looked and gasped, seeing various minions from older Sentai teams coming at them. Marvelous said, "Looks like the small fry have come out." "We are not small fry!" The minions shouted. "After being defeated by the past Sentai teams, we carried on our grudge... We're the evil elite who have become wandering souls!"

"Nope." Marvelous said, smiling, "You guys are small fry." "It doesn't matter either way!" Luka said. "Let's finish them and go!" Joe put Emma down and she watched them change into their Gokai form, Emma pulled out her Gokai Gun, trying to aim and fired at the minion. Joe nodded, she said, "I'm gonna try and help as much as I can without my Ranger Key." "Right." Marvelous said, nodding as they began to fight the minions. Emma shouted, slashing at the minions and firing at them, showing still quite a bit of stamina. After a while, the minions ran off and Marvelous said, "Hey, done already?" "Damn you!" One of the minions said. "In that case, let us show you our true power!"

"You should have shown us from the start!" Marvelous said, sounding a little ticked. The minions shouted, "Soldiers combine!" All the minions changed into a weird looking mismash soldier, shouting, "Fusion complete!" "I think I'm gonna be sick." Emma said, covering her mouth. Doc said, "They combined!" "Feel our power!" The combined soldier shouted, sending a group of stretched arms to attack with everyone firing and slashing at the arms. Luka and Doc slashed at the monster first, then Joe and Ahim, and finally Emma. Then Marvelous stepped up, saying, "Hey, even combined small fry is still small fry."

"Damn you!" The combined soldier said, standing up. "I'll show you the true power of the Nanashi!" Emma hid a laugh as the various minion fought each other about who would show their true power, Doc said, "Looks like they're fighting." "It looks like they are dancing." Ahim said, looking at them. Emma looked at them and rubbed her hair, not sure what to say on what she was seeing. Marvelous got a idea and said, "For dancing, we got this!" The five Gokaigers changed into Battle Fever and sent their PentroForce, making a cannon. The combined soldier said, "We won't be defeated by that!"

When they fired, they were suddenly hit by a volley of baseballs. Emma coughed and now found them on a baseball field. She asked, "What?" "Where are we?" Marvelous asked, a voice said, "I apologize for the long wait. The match is now starting." "What? What?" Luka wondered as the voice continued, "Here is the first batter. The name of the first batter is Yakyuu Kamen." Suddenly, a humanoid figure with a baseball shaped head in a baseball uniform appeared. Seeing the figure, Emma said, "The Sentai's past is weirder than I thought it was."

"If you strike me out, I'll let you out of this world." Yakyuu Kamen said, heading to home plate. Marvelous asked, "Who are you?" "Let's just say I am the reborn Yakyuu Kamen!" The figure said. "You are dueling in a game of baseball!" "For Yakyuu Kamen, we've got to use that." Luka said, Emma looked at her, confused. Marvelous agreed, "Yeah. Lets get this over with!" He and the others changed to GoRangers, Marvelous said, "The five of us are GoRanger!" "How nostalgic!" Yakyuu Kamen said, almost weeping. "Has it been 35 years? I'm burning up!"

"GoRanger Hurricane!" Marvelous shouted, having a small rocket appear. "Cheer Girls!" "Here I go, Doc-san!" Ahim said, changing the rocket into a baseball, giving it to him and Luka had the role of catcher at the plate while Emma was behind her as umpire, Yakyuu Kamen said, "I'll hit any ball you throw!" "Bring it!" Luka said, Doc said, "Alright! Here's my underhand throw! Here I go, Luka! Emma!" He tossed and Emma called a first strike as Yakyuu Kamen missed, he wondered how he missed, at the second try, Joe tossed it and Emma called out the second strike, Yakyuu agrued with her, and lastly it was Marvelous' turn, he tossed it and something seemed to distract Yakyuu Kamen, causing Emma to call out, "Strike Three! You're out!"

She smiled as everyone praised her for trying to help, and they were suddenly tossed to a new location, seeing more monsters from the Sentai's past, the leader saying there were about 1500 souls of defeated monsters on the ship. Emma groaned, "At this rate, it will never end." When they began to fire at them, the Gokaigers hid behind some tankers, and Emma gasped for air, feeling weaker. "Guys, I don't know I can go on much longer..." She gasped as Luka held her with her arm. Joe said, "Marvelous, this is bad. Go back alone!"

"Joe?" Emma asked, looking at him as Ahim nodded, "Yes. We will draw his attention Use that opening." "What about me?" Emma asked, "It seems like longer I'm here, the most that thing drains my energy." "Stay close and stay low." Luka told her, Marvelous asked, "What'll you guys do?!" "We'll be right behind you once we defeat them." Luka said, smiling. Doc said, "So go on ahead and get the treasure." Emma looked down and looked at Marvelous, nodding. Marvelous looked at them and said, "But..." "Hey, Marvelous, come on." Emma smiled. "It's us." "It's not like you to be indecisive." Joe said, looking at him. "If you don't go... then who would grab hold of our dreams?!"

Seeing his crew nod in agreement, Marvelous smiled and said, "Got it!" "Marvelous-san." Ahim said as she, Luka, Doc, and Emma stood by him, he said, "I will get the treasure... So just wait for me!" He threw a punch at Joe which he caught, Joe told him, "I'm counting on you, Marvelous." So they made a makeshift white flag to trick the monsters into thinking they had given up. Running out, the leader said, "So you give up?" The five remaining Gokaigers dropped their items, raising their hands up. The leader said, "It's good that you get it." But he realized there was a member missing, "Hm? Where's the other one?"

"How would I know?" Joe said, smiling. Emma said, smiling, "He's always going off to to his own thing." She kicked up the Gokai Gun that Joe caught and fired, as the four of them changed into DekaRanger, Emma ran with them, slashing at them with her Gokai Saber. "Marvelous, now!" Marvelous appeared, having changed into Jetman, Joe told him, "Be sure to grab ahold of it, Marvelous!" "Go... go for it, Marvelous..." Emma said, looking at him as he flew into the skull mouth.

She gasped, blocking a attack and fought against the monsters, they all mocked her not being transformed like the others and not being a pirate but Emma ignored them and kept low to the ground, firing at the ground. "It takes more than just having a Mobirate and Ranger Key to be a pirate like them." Emma said, firing at the monsters. As they were about to deliver a finishing attack on the leader, the five of them suddenly found themselves in the treasure room again. Looking around, they heard Marvelous say, "That was fast, you guys." "Marvelous..." Emma said, looking at the red coated captain as they approached him. She saw the grayed eye-shaped item in his item.

"Marvelous, did you use it to..." Luka said, Marvelous said, "Nope. This is a fake. But I did get something that was real." He gave Emma her Mobirate and Ranger Key back, he smiled at her and she smiled back, he said, "So we have to get back on track toward our dream." He tossed the eye and it broke, Los Dark spoke, "I can't forgive you guys! This is completely unforgivable!" "Damn!" Marvelous said, groaning as his opponent was being stubborn. "If you're a ghost, just go to the afterlife already!" The six Gokaigers changed into their Gokai forms, when they transformed, they began the roll call.

"Gokai Red!"

"Gokai Blue!"

"Gokai Yellow!"

"Gokai Green!"

"Gokai Pink!"

"Gokai... White!"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!" They all shouted, Marvelous shouted, "Let's be more showy than usual!" As he and the other four Gokaigers inserted their own keys and the GoRangers Key, Emma used her own key and the KibaRanger Key in the Final Wave, using both the Gokai Slash and Blast, destroying Los Dark. Los Dark shouted, "Not yet! I'm not done yet!" Emma gasped as his spectal head formed then disappeared, Marvelous said, "To the deck!" They ran to the deck and Luka said, "There's the impostor Gokai-Oh!" "That's what Gai and I fought before!" Emma said, looking at the fake Gokai-Oh that appeared.

In reponse to his threat as he shouted, "You bastards... You will not return alive!", Marvelous summoned the Galleon and held Emma close, saying, "This guy is sure stubborn." They jumped into the Galleon which changed into the real Gokai-Oh, Ahim said, "Pirating the pirates, that is an infringement of our copyright!" "When I win, you guys will be the impostors!" Los Dark shouted, as the two Gokai-Ohs began to fight each other. However, due to fighting on the beam, the real Gokai-Oh lost its balance and nearly fell, Emma held Marvelous as they slipped, but they used the blade of their saber, then jumped on the mast to get down while the fake used a rope with its hook hand.

Landing on the deck, the two Gokai-Ohs began to fight again, though Los Dark shot his laser eye at them to send them flying. But the real Gokai-Oh grabbed a rope and swung around the ship, leading Los Dark to fire and shoot at his own ship. However, Los Dark summoned his own cannon, Emma gasped, Marvelous said, "I won't allow it. Lets finish this extremely flashily!" Emma watched as they summoned MagiDragon, PAT Striker, GaoLion, GekiTiger, and Dragon Headder, sending them to destroy the cannon and push the fake Gokai-Oh into the exploding ship. Marvelous said, "This time rest in peace... for all eternity!"

Emma gasped as she felt something and everyone looked at her as they used MagiDragon to get down safely., she said, looking at them, "I think the energy he took from me is back. Thank you, everyone." After some time, Gai ran in, shouting as he saw everyone having a meal, "Sorry to keep you waiting! So! So! Where's the God Eye?!" "Unfortunately, we don't have it." Joe said. Gai looked disappointed, "Why? Don't tell me you didn't get it!" "According to Marvelous, it was a fake." Emma said, sipping her drink. Ahim nodded in agreement.

Gai wept, "You've got to be kidding me!" "What's with you?" Marelous asked, looking at him. "You got a problem with that?" "No, I guess..." Gai said, looking slightly embarrassed. Joe said, "This is just as well... Our journey to find the greatest treasure continues." He stopped Luka from stealing his food, Emma smiled, Doc nodded, "Yup, yup. This way is much more fun." "With all of us together, right?" Ahim said, smiling. Seeing as his crew was looking at him, Marvelous asked, "What? Something on my face or something?"

"No." Emma said, smiling as she ate her meal. Navi spoke, "That's right! Two are better than one, and five are better than two! They say that makes your dreams bigger. Right, guys?" "Wait a moment!" Gai said, looking at the brown robotic bird. "You mean seven members!" "Eh?" Navi said, confused. "Seven members doesn't have the same ring." "No way..." Gai said, weeping. Emma just smiled with everyone, enjoying their meal together.

* * *

Aw, Gai, can I hug you? -hugs him and pats his head. But yeah, this was a interesting one, I did the idea of Los Dark demonstrating his power of draining life energy since he was supposed some imposing figure. I originally had the idea of Emma changing into a little girl when he took some of her life energy but I ditched it because I don't think it would have made sense so I just went with her losing some of her life energy and getting weaker the longer in the another dimension. So yeah.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and I'll see you for the reminder of the main story and any more stories that come out of my crazy mind. This has been WhiteRose-Aki, see you all in the next story. Please R&R if you enjoyed it.


End file.
